1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to electronic components. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to electronic components having fluidic cooling systems and methods.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as computers, cell phones, network servers, and others, include a number or plurality of electronic components. Many of these electronic components, such as integrated circuit chips, resistors, capacitors, and others, generate heat during use.
The amount of heat generated is typically proportional to the speed or power of the electronic component. The heat generated by components having a large power density level can be destructive or damaging to the electronic component and/or to other parts of the electronic device. Thus, the removal and/or dissipation (hereinafter “removal”) of this heat is often desired.
The consumer acceptance of many electronic devices is affected by the size and functionality of the device. Here, smaller devices and devices with more functionality are generally more desired by the consumer. The electronic components in these devices are therefore being made smaller and more powerful, which can increase the difficulty of providing adequate cooling.
Adequate heat removal from these electronic components is critical in order to maintain performance and reliability of the electronic device. However, it is becoming increasingly difficult to cool high-power density components with prior conduction and convection thermal management cooling techniques.
It has been proposed to secure a heat sink disposed in a thermally conductive manner to a back surface of the electronic component. Natural and/or forced convection of air or cooling fluid is then used to remove heat from the heat sink. A thermal interface material, such as thermal paste, used to secure the heat sink to the electronic component. Unfortunately, this thermal interface material and the heat sink can increase the thermal resistance of the electronic component. Accordingly, these prior systems have not proven effective for cooling smaller, more powerful electronic components.
It has also been proposed to submerge the entire electronic component in a bath of flouronic cooling fluid. Unfortunately, the specialized cooling fluid and design requirements necessary for such systems have proven difficult to achieve and proven not economically viable for smaller consumer devices.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for cooling systems and methods for electronic components.